


A Night to Remember

by Theoneshotwonder



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoneshotwonder/pseuds/Theoneshotwonder
Summary: Regina invites Emma to a girls night with the Queens of Darkness at the Rabbit Hole. Read to see how it goes!





	A Night to Remember

It was a rather warm day in Storybrooke, Maine. The birds in the sky chirped and the sweet smell of Granny's freshly made bearclaws filled the air. Regina made sure to get up early enough to catch Emma as soon as she made it into the diner. She knew that the young blonde would go get at least two bearclaws after Henry got onto the bus. She spent a few extra minutes on her hair to make sure it was near to perfect and she kept her makeup light. She assumed that Emma had liked it better that way, but then again she didn't know for certain. Regina looked one last time in the mirror before she headed out. She decided to walk instead of drive her old Mercedes. Granny's wasn't that long of a walk, but she still took her time and obseves her surroundings just as she had done since her curse was casted. After a few minutes, she rounded the corner to the diner. Just as she suspected, Emma got out of that death trap on wheels and went inside. Regina stuck her hand in her pocked to ensure that the note was still there. She took a deep breath and began to enter the diner. The irritating blonde was in the corner booth with a mug that Regina guessed was cocoa with cinnamon and two bear claws. Regina licked her lips and rubbed her hands together before making her way over to the table.

  
"Good morning, sherrif. A good hearty breakfast you're having I see." Regina lifted her head a little higher and kept her back straight. To others she appeared as confident as ever, but on the inside she was extremely nervous on how this would go down.

  
"Did you come over here to insult how I eat or do you have something you want to say?" Emma furrowed her brow slightly and then began to eat on her first bear claw. She moaned at the first bite and shut her eyes. Regina blushed and looked down at her hands. She certainly did not expect _that._ "Regina, are you okay?" The older woman looked back at concerned-filled eyes.

  
"Yes, I'm alright." Regina closed her eyes, taking a breath, then beginning again. "The Queens of Darkness announced to me that they're planning a girls night over at the Rabbit Hole and they wanted me to invite you." Emma tilted her head and pursed her lips. Regina thought that look was adorable, she wished she could take a picture because she looked so much like Henry there.

  
"Why would they want me there? I don't really understand."

  
"Quite frankly, I'm not sure. I honestly think that it would be a good idea though. I mean if they drink enough, they could start to spill some secrets." Emma's jaw slacked in awe as she realized that Regina did indeed make a good point.

  
"You're right." The younger woman nodded along with her answer.

  
"When am I ever wrong?" The Queen smirked cockily and slipped Emma a small slip of paper. "Meet us there at 10 tonight then."

  
"Wait.. How do you know I'm not going to get killed or anything?" She looked at Regina with wide eyes. She chuckled and looked back at Emma.

  
"They said that there is matters to be discussed." She stated blandly. _I wouldn't allow that to happen anyways_. Regina added in her mind. "So, will you be there?"

  
"Uh I guess so, is there like a dress code or anything?"

  
"Look at the slip of paper Emma. I'll see you tonight then." With that, Regina stood up confidently and took her leave. Emma stared at Regina with a surprised emotion plastered on her face. She shrugged and looked at the slip of paper.

  
_The theme for us girls is red and black. Look nice, preferably wear a dress. The Rabbit Hole. 10 pm. Don't be late, Miss Swan. -R_

  
Emma frowned a little bit at the name Regina used to call her. She was quickly pulled out of her thought sequence as her phone began to ring. Seeing it was Archie, she answered.

  
"Hello Archie, did Pongo get out again?" She smirked knowing that would probably be the reason he was calling her this morning.

  
"Yes Emma, I'm sorry. This happens almost everyday."

  
"It's alright." She chuckled a little bit and looked down at her empty cup of cocoa. "I'll go get him now."

  
"Thank you Emma." They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Emma took a deep breath and started her day.

 

Emma was almost finished getting ready, she just had to put on the last little bit of her usual makeup. It was already 9:50 and she knew she was going to be late. What's new with that though? She put a layer of mascara on her eyelashes and put a nice light pink gloss on her lips. She looked in the mirror and made her final changes to her outfit before she headed out. She put on her black stilettos and walked out of her house. She played with the rings on her finger as she walked down the street. Emma admitted to herself that she was nervous about tonight. She wasn't as nervous to be around the Queens of Darkness, but she was nervous to be around Regina. She had always been attracted to the older woman but she knew she would never had a chance with her. There was no way she could be gay in anyway. Emma took one last glance at her phone. 9:07. She took another breathe, turned off her phone, and entered the bar.

  
The bar was usually filled up but since it was only Monday, she and the Queens were the only ones there. She noticed Regina take a breath and look her up and down. Regina's breath got caught up as she gazed upon the younger woman. She took in the site of her in a tight red dress. It cut off just a few inches above her knee and it was low-cut. Regina got a look at the long legs in front of her and she nearly fainted at just the sight of Emma. As for the princess, she looked at Regina in her skin tight black dress. Her dress went a little lower than Emma's and ended just beneath her knee, but her dress showed its fair amount of cleavage as well. Regina wore her red fuck-me heels, those were the heels that always had made Emma's knees weak. "Sorry, I'm late." Emma eventually croaked out.

  
Before Regina could get a single word in, Maleficent cut in. "No problem, my dear. You are indeed, quite the beautiful one." Emma blushed a little bit and looked down. She allowed a muffled 'thank you' to escape. Regina looked at the dragon, who was looking the princess up and down like she was prey. Her blood began to boil at the sight. "Let's get you opened up some! Shots?" Mal walked over to the younger blonde and put her hand on the small of her back. She led her over to the table where the others were and began to pour some shots of vodka. Emma sat by the window and Regina sat beside of her, making sure that Maleficent wouldn't be able to do anything.

  
"Dog got your tongue darling?" Cruella drawled out, taking a puff of her cigarette.

  
"It's just been a long day." Emma lied simply while throwing her head back to take the shot. Regina knew that that wasn't the truth. She knew that Emma was uncomfortable being around the other Queens. She looked around the small rectangular table, frowning when she realized someone was missing.

  
"Where's Ursula?" She questioned, slightly furrowing her brow.

  
"Oh, she wanted to catch up with dear old daddy." Cruella said with an eye roll. Regina nodded at her and then looked at Maleficent, who was focused on the savior. She knew that if she didn't get a hold of Emma before Mal, her chance would be ruined. Regina knows how the dragon plays and she knows that the dragon wouldn't let Emma go after the first time.

  
An hour passed by and Emma finally loosened up. Mal and Cruella ended up switching spots after Cruella had gone to the bathroom. Regina had Emma switch to water just a few minutes ago to ensure that she wouldn't have a monstrous headache in the morning. Regina only had two shots and that was enough for her. Her blood boiled throughout their time together and it got worse when Mal began to rub her fingers up and down Emma's right arm. That was the breaking point for Regina. She had gone through an hour of terrible flirting and awful sexual jokes that when she touched _her_ princess, she knew the had to get out of there. "I think it's fair to call it a night, wouldn't you say?" Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Emma by her forearm and drug her outside.

  
"Regina wait, they didn't say anything about plans and we've only been in there for an ho-" Emma was cut off as a pair of soft, plump lips crashed into her own. A few seconds pass before she kissed back. There was a battle for dominance, but Regina quickly won it. She pushed Emma against the side of the building and Emma moaned at the force of the impact. The younger woman began to rub her hands up and down Regina's sides but didn't get to do it long before Regina grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head. They both let up when they needed air. "What was that for?" Emma questioned, her eyes darkening at the sight of Regina having her pinned up against the wall.

  
"Miss Swan, do _not_ question me and do _not_ say another word. Understand." The blonde quickly nodded, eagerly. "Good girl. Now, I'm going to take you to my house and show you that you belong to me whether you like it or not."

  
"Yes ma'am." The former queen smiled at the blonde before pulling her into another bruising kiss. _This night certainly will be one for the history books._ Emma thought as they pulled away in Regina's black vehicle. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! :) I got this idea from a prompt by scrawl-your-heart-out on Tumblr. Let me know if you want a second part to this!


End file.
